Stab wounds
by sleepydemon
Summary: Pre-Kira investigation. There's a few serial killers on the loose and see the . However the few is actually just one girl. Lets watch and see the tricks the worlds greatest three detectives uses to catch her. no pairings. Enjoy


I don't own death note.

* * *

><p>She had felt nothing when the knife sunk into her abdomen and was removed again. She didn't even see the stained blade until the man had tried to cut her face with it. She grunted before she decided quickly to kick it out of his hand. They both tumbled over the white sofa. A stain of red smeared itself into the pure color. Her face had turned the crimson color of her hair and her knuckles where white from clenching her fist a little too tightly. Her knees reared up and connected with the man face. She scrambled over to the knife he stumbled following her while still holding his face. She hadn't yet realized the shirt she was wearing was slowly staining with her own blood. The man came up from behind and grabbed her. In that split second the knife had slide into his leg like butter. She twisted it and pulled it down cutting the artery inside the leg. His blood squirted all over her back. His grasps had released the girl. She turned around to see him attempting to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to it. His hands quickly blanketed with his own blood. A sick creepy smile appeared on the young woman's face just as his face began to turn white and his body gave an involuntary shiver.<p>

"Now, now Eric if you hadn't fought me then we wouldn't have delayed the inevitable", her voice seemed to be laced with sugar hiding the malice that was truly behind those words. She touched her left side of her stomach and inspected the small amount of blood on her hands before a cruel chuckle escaped her lips. She stared at him her eyes where frigid as she approached him carefully, before pressing the knife in her hand to his throat and with a slight purr, "Goodbye Eric." The sound of a fresh apple being cut echoed in the house as she slit the man's throat. She watched him fall to a heap onto the floor as gargling and gagging noises erupted from his throat. The woman skipped out and came back dragging a container of gasoline. She seemed to carelessly splash it the smell caused her to taste something sour in her mouth. She looked at the corpse and smiled a bit. "Sorry your house is very nice but I can't clean up the evidence since you stupidly stabbed me, such a shame really", a strange sort of sadness emitted from her voice when she said it. She struck the match and threw it as she rushed outside of the house. She looked back once to see the orange flames licking at the roof. It wasn't a surprise that the fire spread quickly. She barreled into the nearest car and pulled out the guts of it to hot wire it before speeding off.

She gingerly touched her wound again and smiled because she felt alive like every time she killed. A slight giggle of excitement left her lips as she purposively drove the car she had stole into a ditch. She exited the vehicle and threw a light match into the gas tank. She ran to a safe distance before the damn thing exploded. She frowned and put pressure on her stab wound cursing silently as she placed her hand on her stomach wincing at the burning pain that shot through her. A look of mild surprise appeared on her face. She torn the shirt to make a makeshift bandage and looked at her watch. It was only 1 am so she had time before her parents woke up. She stood up and placed her hands in her pockets and started walking home itching to write in her journal about the latest kill.

Her name was Cassandra O'Hare but the media knew her as the bloody arsonist, the midnight watch and Angel of darkness. . She was three different serial killers in reality. Three names and she found it quite hilarious. In reality she had murdered 30 people but her different patterns had reduced it to 5 per murderer according to the media. Eric was her 30th victim and he would be her last until next week. She had to pick out her next three victims. She tapped her lips as she snuck back into her room and slowly stripped off her clothes and bundled them up before hiding them inside a small bag. She shoved the clothes under her bed and took a watch and a journal out of her desk drawer. She set the watch for midnight and smashed it with a hammer covered with a cloth so the sound would travel too far to wake up the still sleeping household. Her alarm clock read 3 am. So she had five hours to prepare for school in the morning and to wash the blood off of her. She still had gloves on so she knew her finger prints wouldn't appear on anything. She took out a small angel figurine and her stomach growled at her. She mused to herself for a bit before putting the smashed watch for her 2nd victim of the week away along with the figurine for the one she would cut into little pieces and eat thus causing that one to disappear without a body. She still had some of her last victim left. She open the frig in her room and began to eat the meat of the victim who was once called Danielle. She nibbled at her snack as she wrote down her most recent kill down in her journal. Next week she will increase the count to 33. She smile and shook with slight excitement as she thought of the next mile stone. At 4 am she stood up and took the shower that would erase almost all evidence of what she did last night afterwards she had put on her school uniform.

Cassandra was brushing the knots out of her now cleaned crimson hair. She had bleached the tub after the shower to clean it of the blood stains since she didn't know if her mother or brother would snoop in her private bathroom. Her father was rarely home so she really didn't worry. She was staring at her own icy colored eyes. She wondered if it was a joke from someone above but dismissed the thought due to her disbelief of a deity. It was now 5:30 am and unbeknownst to Cassandra, the top detective in the world had taken all three of the cases where she was the murderer. All she knew was her mother was up and the smell of pancakes had wafted up to her room. A small practiced smile appeared on Cassandra's face as she went downstairs to join her brother and mother at the table like she hadn't just executed someone and burned down a house last night.

An hour later

"Bye mom", Cassandra had called over her shoulder before she left. Her mom had given a half hearted wave and her brother just continued to inhale his pancakes. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and her head was lowered as she walked toward the direction of the school. It wasn't long until she was lost in the thought. She hardly noticed the female brunette with brown eyes come up and match her stride. However she did jump at least two feet when the other girl poked her. An evil look was shot in the brunette's direction and a snarl was emitted from her lips, "I will kill you, Alison."

Alison just seemed to laugh at the girl and Cassandra's eyes narrowed already calculating how to do so and hid the damn body. Then Alison said, "You couldn't."

Cassandra rolled her eyes at this so called friend, "How would you know?"

"Because you're used to my face, also I am like your family and no one can kill a family member", a goofy grin appeared on Alison's face. Cassandra deadpanned at the stupidity of the statement and she marveled at this girl who was somehow top of their class. Sometimes this made Cassandra wonder if the system was flawed or something. But she snorted and muttered something about crimes of passion. Alison just laughed and said, "If you were a murderer you'd be the premeditated type. Those one's hardly ever kill their family. Also you are terrified of messes and germs so there is absolutely no way you would be able to murder anything. Anyway the media covered up another murder not far from here again."

Cassandra once again rolled her eyes at her friend. Then she stated, "If you keep hacking into the police files you will be caught someday and I am not visiting you in prison."

"Don't worry Cassy if I get caught you will be in a cell next to mine cause you will be framed as my accomplice."

Cassandra shook her head and chuckled, "So what's the update?"

"Another murdered by the Bloody Arsonist. L has taken the case. Still no yielding clues or suspects but the case should get closed rather quickly. "

"Who's L?" Now it was Alison's turn to deadpan instead the girl face palmed and looked at her seemingly innocent friend. Cassandra just watched her friend for a while and waited for an answer but none came before they had reached the school and they had to separate to their respected homerooms.

* * *

><p>This is quite terrible... i hope i learn to write better...<p> 


End file.
